yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Connie Bills
Connie, full name: Connie Audrey Bills, (voiced by Andrea Libman) is a young shy giraffe who has a Typhoomerang, named Firestorm. And who is Princess Yuna's Padawan. Bio Connie is a young giraffe of a rich family, who used to live in Manehatten with her family. But she was picked on by other fillies and colts because of being a giraffe. She felt very sad and lonely, being the odd one out, her father; Green Bills felt sorry for her daughter and wanted to cheer her up. So they moved to Ponyville, in hope to help her feel better. She then became friends with Princess Yuna and her friends. And later she became Yuna's Padawan Personality When Connie was living in Manehatten, she was very timid and shy. And because she was bullied by others, she remained quiet and fell into a deep depression that seemed endless. But after find Firestorm as a hatchling, she showed a joyful side to her pet dragon. But after moving to Ponyville, she still had the same timid and shyness she had before she moved. But after hanging with the Yuna's Group and Jedi training from Yuna, Connie slowly began to break her timidness shell and became quite brave. Then she soon became very determined and brave as years went by. And now she is very encouraging to her friends, and quite happy. Physical Appearance Connie is a female giraffe, with a yellow-colored coat with brown spots starting from under her chin and ending at her thighs and tail. With a brown colored mane and brown tuff of hair on the end of her tail. And has a brown muzzle. With dark blue eyes. And Black hooves on the end of her legs. And after becoming a Jedi padawan, giraffe obtained a Padawan Braid which she tied the end of it off with a little blue bow. And through guidence from her grandfather, she had custom armor created for herself. With it being made from beskar metal. And she had it colored summer red, orange, and yellow, and it even included a customized helmet that was similar to a knight's helmet with some Mandalorian-like qualities added to it. And it could even allow Connie protection in the vacuum of space. Relationships Green Bills: Green Bills is Connie's father. He spends most of his day in his office working as a . But he'll find the time to spend some bonding with his daughter and he often wants to make her happy. When he saw Connie feel sad and lonely, he wanted to make her feel better, so he decided to have them move to Ponyville. and when Connie had made several friends, he couldn't help but feel very proud to see his daughter so happy. Novel Firestorm Firestorm is Connie's pet Typhoomerang. She find him as a hatching in a dark alley, injured and she took him home and cared for him. Firestorm was one of Connie's only friends when she was living in Manehatten. Firestorm could also type and do charades, so Connie could communicate with him, and he is very protective of Connie. Zeñorita Cebra Ahsoka Tano Main Weaponry * "S" shaped, Double-ended Yellow and Brown Lightsaber * FN F2000 assault rifle with FN GL-1 * Colt Government 1911 pistol Skills and abilities Organization Skills: Since her Father's a stock investor, Connie knows a lot about organization skills. Which can come in handy when the Group tries to come up with plans of attack or escape. Where she can organize the team in spots that would fit them. And she can keep the majority of the dragons in line. And when someone is not sure how to get things in Order, Connie can organize it. Dragon Training: '''Since Connie took in Firestorm as a hatchling and raised him, she took the liberty to teach him how to behave and to communicate. Where she taught him how to write with his claws, or follow her hoof signals. And also taught him with foreshadowing, where she would do something and he would follow. As Firestorm grew up, he learned a lot of unique skills from Connie, where the vikings quoted her one of the best dragon trainers. '''Lightsaber combat: When Connie first got her Lightsaber, she didn't have to chance to train with it. But when she was taken by Yuna as Padawan, she slowly began to learn Lightsaber combat. Where she first used Form IV: Ataru as her main form. Then when she found the flaws in Ataru, she began to learn Form VI: Niman to use it when Ataru couldn't work that well. Then after she discovered her Lightsaber's disconnecting capabilities, she then began to train in Jar'Kai styled fighting. Since then, Connie has greatly improved in Lightsaber combat and became the group's best Saberstaff duelists. Even being able to fight Darth Maul (whom of which was a skilled Saberstaff wielder himself) with high skill. Force Skills: '''Connie never really got in teach with the Force when she first got her Lightsaber. But when she began training with Yuna, she began to learn the basics of Force skills. And as her training continued, she improved her skills and even learned how to use the Force while dueling. '''Marksmanship: Despite Connie not at first being a good Lightsaber duelist, she was a crack shot. As she could fire a pistol with high accuracy and fast speeds. She could take out seven targets in 3 seconds. Trivia *Connie will make her first debut in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. *Connie is offically Knight eda Jedi Knight in The Jedi Knights of Zootopia Gallery Connie (with Padawan braid).png|Connie (with her Padawan braid) Connie Bills (with Princess Yuna's Company Logo).png|Connie (with the new hero logo) Connie and Firestorm.png|Connie and her Typhoomerang: Firestrom Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Shy characters Category:Giraffes Category:Daughters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Dragon Riders of Equestria Category:Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Characters voiced by Andrea Libman Category:Princess Yuna's group Category:Main Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Padawans Category:The Jedi Category:Granddaughters Category:Stuingtion's OC Ponies Category:OC ponies Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Jedi Knights Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Students Category:School of Friendship Students Category:Main Characters (Yuna's Princess Adventure)